


Mikey's Kink

by orphan_account, wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Butt Plugs, Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Sex Toys, cross dressing, fear of getting caught, frikey if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written by humanwreckage and I, wordsofaninsanemind, have edited it and added to it. It was inspired by our first work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikey's Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Mirror Ain't Big Enough For The Two Of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320448) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account), [wordsofaninsanemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind). 



Normally after a show we go out to meet the fans who had stuck around. Tonight however when we got ready to go out to meet the fans, I decided to go to the bus instead. They will be a while so I know I have some alone time. I go to my bunk pulling out the tight black skirt and the girls halter top I had bought to match it.  
I pull the clothes as fast as I can and adjust them accordingly. I grab my favorite pair of red silk girl panties; I dont put them on but instead carry them to the sofa in the main part the bus. I grab some lube on my way there, my favorite butt plug and I sprawl out on the sofa popping the top on the lube bottle.  
I pour the slick liquid into my palm, lather it onto my fingers and I work two fingers into my ass right off knowing I dont have a lot of time. I scissor my fingers, stretching my opening as I enjoy the burning sensation. I bite my lip so I wont make to much noise as the band is just outside the bus talking to the fans only a few feet away. I finally work the third finger in and when I feel I am stretched enough, I put the butt plug into my hole. I slip on my red silk panties letting out a gasp as it rubs against my dick. I get off on the feel of the panties the most. I squirm around to find a comfortable postion with my legs stretched out wide open.  
I start rubbing my erection threw the already damp panties. It feels so good that it makes my cock ache. Caressing it sowly, I feel a thrill run through me knowing that they could walk onto the bus at any time. I wrap my hand around my aching dick trapped in the slik and I stroke it.  
It doesn't take me long to cum squirming and moaning as I do. It squirts into the front of my panties messing them up. I think about how I am going to have to do laundry now. Getting up, I go back to the bunks taking my outfit off and putting on my old clothes. Proceeding tohide the clothes inside my bunk, making sure they are carefully concealed and make sure the panties are hidden the most. Turning around I find myself face to face with Frank.  
I know what you were doing. He says smirking. Leaning in he kisses my cheek and then whispers to me, you'll be wearing that skirt for me at the next hotel stop or I will tell the guys.  
The blood drains from my face making me look paler then normal, I am sure. Ok, Frank, I will do it if you promise not tell any one.  
It'll be our secret, Frank says kissing my cheek once more before he turns to take off and go back to where the rest of the guys are.  
I flop down on the sofa and feel the embarrasement of knowing that Frank had found me. My cheeks burn red but my body was turned on by the idea of Frank wanting to fuck me dressed like that. I got up, went back to my bunk and crawled in humming a tune to myself. Maybe I wasn't as embarrassed as I thought I had been. Actually I couldn't wait until we were at the hotel, I thought to myself as I put my hands behind my head and I grinned to myself as I closed my eyes.


End file.
